Bromas de Halloween
by Carly Cullen Black
Summary: Bella Swan era humillada,maltratada e ignorada todos los dias.Su vida era una constante tortura sin que Edward Cullen se sumara para ser su peor agresor.Bella hara lo que sea para liberarse de eso,incluso si significa desafiar a Edward y jugarse la vida
1. Bromas de Halloween

_**Disclaimers: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía**_

_**Advertencias: lenguaje grosero.**_

_**One Shot de Halloween para el concurso **_: _Happy Halloween Contest_

_**Importante: Si les gusta el fic ir a Happy Halloween Contest Y VOTEN POR MI FIC. GRACIAS **_

_**Título: **__Bromas de Halloween  
><em>_**Penname:**__Carly Cullen Black  
><em>_**Summary:**__Bella Swan era humillada,maltratada e ignorada todos los vida era una constante tortura sin que Edward Cullen se sumara para ser su peor hara lo que sea para liberarse de eso,incluso si significa desafiar a Edward y jugarse la vida __  
><em>_**Pareja a trabajar:**_ _Edward & Bella  
><em>_**Número de palabras: **__6838_

Mi despertador sonó, y abrí los ojos para recibir otro día, ora pesadilla. Porque yo Isabella Marie Swan, era la persona mas molestada de todo el instituto de Forks, Washington. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se porque.

Desde que había llegado a este pueblo olvidado de Dios, hacia ya unos cinco años, todos los adolescentes no hacían mas que molestarme. Cada vez que me encontraba con alguno, o cuando estaba sola, siempre me gritaban algo como " idiota" "fea" "cara de pija" o "muérete".

Las únicas veces que eso no me sucedía era cuando estaba acompañada por mi padre ,Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. Su ascenso fue la razón de que nuestra familia se mudara desde la soleada Phoenix Arizona, hasta el lluvioso y húmedo Forks.

En Arizona mi vida había sido maravillosa , llena de amigos, sol, felicidad y color. Aquí en Forks era pura soledad, nubes, tristeza y todo color gris.

No entendía como Renee, mi madre, y Charlie podían aguantar la vida aquí. En realidad lo entendí perfectamente, solo que no quería aceptar que ellos podían y yo no.

Apenas llegue al pueblo pude ver como mis padre se adaptaron a la perfección. Cuando me di cuenta ambos se llenaron de amigos y actividades sociales. Fue tan rápido que parecía magia. Todos en el pueblo los recibieron muy bien, casi como si los hubieran estado esperando. Mis padre se convirtieron en los típicos adultos del "Sueño Americano".

Algunas veces ni reconocía a mis padres. Cuando estábamos en Arizona eramos loes tres muy unidos. Siempre nos contábamos como nos había ido en el día. Veíamos películas, jugábamos juegos de mesa, íbamos al parque... En fin, lo hacíamos todo los tres juntos. Pero eso había cambiado

Charlie se había formado su propio grupo de amigotes con Billy Black y Harry Clearwater los viernes a la noche iba a algún bar a tomar cerveza mientras jugaban al billar, los sábados se reunían a ver "el partido" en la casa de algunos de los tres, cosa que impulso a Charlie a comprar una televisión de pantalla plana y alta definición. Finalmente lo domingos,para cerrar el fin de semana, se pasaba pescando de 1de la tarde a 7 de la tarde. Cada domingo papa volvía a casa con ,mínimo, 6 pescados sobre el hombro.

En dos meses yo ya no podía ver u oler el pescado, mucho menos comerlo. Incluso el solo imaginare un pez nadando en una laguna o verlo muerto en el supermercado me producía incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

Renee había dejado de lado a la madre cariñosa, atolondrada y adicta a su hija, que alguna vez había sido. La mujer que nunca se preocupaba por estar demasiado arreglada o demasiado desaliñada, la mujer que nunca se maquillaba, ni se hacia las uñas u iba a la peluquería

Ahora en cambio ahora se dedicaba a perfeccionar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, o con alguna aspecto de su vida. Siempre se la pasaba arreglando desde las flores de las macetas de la entrada, hasta las reuniones de te de los domingos a la tarde con sus nuevas amigas. Y siempre, cada vez que salia de casa, aunque fuera para salir a comprar algo a la esquina.

La verdad es que detestaba a la nueva Renee. Con Charlie no me importaba tanto porque total el y yo no eramos tan , pero tan unidos como mama y yo.

La antigua Renee y yo nos pasábamos las tardes en el patio la casa Phoenix, bajo una sombrilla, escuchando música clásica hasta que papa llegaba a casa.

Pero no, ahora la señora estaba demasiado ocupada en las tardes, horneando infinitas e innecesarias cantidades de postres junto a sus nuevas amigas.

La señora Sulpicia Vulturi, la condesa de los eventos sociales. La señora Carmen Denali, la duquesa

de la cocina. Pero sobre todo Esme Cullen, la reina de la perfección.

Esa mujer es simplemente perfecta tanto en lo físico como lo actitudinal. Nunca , ni una sola vez la he visto con una arruga en la frente o si quiera un indicio de estar enojada. Lo mas raro era que cada vez que me hablaba me miraba a los ojos con esos hermosos y destellantes ojos verdes que tenia y me dedicaba su sonrisa mas amplia y blanca.

Eso en lo único que se aprecia al maldito bastardo desgraciado que había traído al mundo.

Edward Anthony Cullen, el maldito cerdo mas repugnante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. El mas pequeño de los tres hermanos Cullen.

El primero, por lo tanto el mayor, era Emmett Cullen. A primera vista parecía todo un matón, con esos tremendos músculos que tenia por extremidades, pero en realidad era un osito de peluche , tenia el pelo marrón y ojos azules, iguales a los de Jasper.

Jasper era el hermano de en medio, pero tenia una actitud bastante madura como para ser el mayor. Era delgada, pero sin ser un esqueleto. Su cabello era color miel, y sus ojos azules como el agua del Golfo de México, puros y completamente limpios.

Y por ultimo, para el final, quedaba el cerillo que había hecho que Trolla se consumiera en llamas.

Edward Cullen era un capullo, pero uno que ya rebasaba los limites no sabia bien como explicarlo. pero para resumir, básicamente, todo lo que el tocaba, miraba, olía o se relacionaba con el de alguna manera se pudría.

Me levante de mi cama, con mucho esfuerzo, y me dirigí al baño. Ya en el pequeño espejo, sobre el lavamos, se podía apreciar mis enormes ojeras. Las cuales combinadas con mis ojos marrones, parecían un par de pozos grandes y hondos en la parte superior de mi rostro. Mis labios resecos que parecían a punto de quebrarse, mi piel translucida , mi cuerpo desgarbado como un hueso roído por perros callejeros, mi pelo revuelto, enredado y sin remedio como las telarañas de una viuda negra. Y para rematar mis jodidas pecas que me cubrían el rostro y me daban la apariencia de una de cinco años.

Al final de cuentas, yo era un estropajo , y nada se podía hacer. Tome la primer coleta que vi y amarre mi pelo en una apretada cola de caballo.

Volví a mi cuarto, tome unos jeans, una remera mangas largas, a rayas azules y violetas.

Tome mi mochila y al verificar que tenia todo lo que necesita para las clases del día, guarde un remera extra en ella. De seguro la necesitaría...como todos los días.

Baje las escaleras y lo primero que hice fue dejar mi mochila en la silla de la cocina, para luego buscar en el refrigerador algún indicio de comida. Pero como siempre todo estaba repleto por los asquerosos postres de Renee. Todos cremosos, grandes y de colores extremadamente llamativos. No como las tartas de manzana y mora que cocinaba en Phoenix, de solo recordarlas se me hacia agua la boca.

Cerré frustrada la puerta del refrigerador, justo cuando escuche como la puerta principal era abierta velozmente.

_Renee_

Charlie y Renee tenia sus propias formas de abrir la puerta. Charlie lo hacia calmado y despacio, mientras Renee lo hacia rápido y enérgicamente.

-¿Mama? -Pregunte fingiendo inocencia. Tal vez de ese modo conseguiría fondos para el desayuno.

-Hija ¿Aun sigues aquí? se te hará tarde para la escuela - Hizo su actuación de típica ama de casa de los años ochenta

-Si, lo que sucede es que no hay nada que desayunar - Intente parecer los mas inocente posible.

-¿De que hablas? Hay muchos pasteles y pastelillos en el refrigerador, come algo de eso. A todos les gustan, los amigos de tu padre no pueden pasar mas de un día lejos de mis pasteles -Presumió para si misma.

-Si, que bien por ti, pero ¿A que has venido? ¿No tienes una reunión con tus amigas para planear no se que?

-Para arreglar los últimos detalles del festival anual de Halloween, si, es solo que he venido a buscar mi bolso, recién me di cuenta de que me faltaba cuando ya llevaba dos calles lejos de casa.

-¿Cual de todos?

-El blanco, con el broche de cristal.

-Yo te lo alcanzo -Me apresure a decir

Corrí hasta el armario, busque su bolso y antes de entregárselo, le saque 20$. Sabia que estaba mal robarle a mi madre, pero ustedes nunca han probado sus pasteles de utileria. Son mierdas de perro teñidas de blanco espuma.

-Aquí tienes, ¿Me llevarais a la escuela? Por favor -Le entregue su bolso.

-Gracias cariño, y claro que si, te dejare camino a mi reunión.

Durante todo el trayecto no paro de hablar de sus "increíbles" ideas para el carnaval de Halloween de este año. No sabia que era peor , si el escuchar a mi madre durante media hora, lo que me esperaba en el estacionamiento delantero de la escuela , apoyado en la puerta izquierda de su Volvo plateado, conversando con sus amigos.

-Cariño mira, es Edward.

-Si- Dije tomando mando mi mochila y poniéndome mi campera.

-Adiós - Intente echara rápidamente, si nadie la veía tal vez yo podría pasar desapercibida. Pero no,como de costumbre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Señora Swan- Escuche que saludaba una voz aterciopelada,detrás de mi.

-Hola Edward ¿Como estas?- Le sonrió Renee como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo adonis bajado del cielo.

-Muy bien ¿Y usted?

-De maravilla, derecho voy a una reunión en tu casa para- pero el señor "sonrisas elegantes" se le adelanto.

-Para arreglar los últimos detalles del carnaval de Halloween de este año ¿Verdad?

-Así es ¿Como sabes?- Parecía tan idiota que me daban ganas de golpearla.

-Es que he estado ayudando a mi madre con un par de cosas acerca de eso. Ya sabe, la he ayudado a buscar lugares donde los niños se puedan divertir.

-Que suerte tiene tu madre, eres un chico muy atento, no como algunas hijas - Me miro mi madre con una mueca acusadora.

El cretino que estaba a mi lado soltó una pequeña risa apoyando a doña pasteles de mierda. Para mi suerte la campana no tardo en sonar y el idiota de mi lado en reaccionar.

-Bueno ser mejor que entremos, no queremos llegar tarde a clases, fue un placer verte Renee ¿Vamos Bella? -Paso su brazo sobre mi hombro. A lo que yo puse alerta todos mis sentidos.

-Nos vemos chicos - Se despidió por fin Renee

-¿Lista para la escuela? -Pregunto animado sin sacara su brazo de mi hombro y me daba vuelta para que entrara a la escuela.

-¿Por que me hablas? -Pregunte seria.

-Siempre te hablo

-Si solo para que cuando mire en tu dirección me tires algo o me digas cara de pija -Me amargue.

-Son juegos entre tu y yo.

-Que raro, a la que siempre joden en el juego es a mi.

-Si tanto te molesta, puede jugarme una broma, y yo no haré nada al respecto.- Dijo deteniéndose en el hall de la escuela.

-¿la broma que yo quiera?

-La que quieras, y no habrá resentimientos entre nosotros por eso.

-Vale – Acepte mirándolo con mis ojos entrecerrados. Esto tenia alguna trampa.

-Pues nos vemos – Se despidió dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Apenas se fue el, los que pasaban a mi alrededor empezaron a señalarme y hablar de mi. Este era el primer paso de mi rutina escolar. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada que era como si nada para mi, a pesar de que eso no me impidió buscar maneras de distraerme de los idiotas. Una de mis favoritas era escuchar mi mp3. Me lo había regalado Charlie y Renee para mi cumpleaños.

En pocos minutos llegue al aula de matemáticas y me senté al frente de todo, cerca del profesor donde nadie podía decirme o tirarme nada. El profesor Varner no tardo en llegar y poner a todos los retardados mentales en orden y callados.

-¡Silencio! - Fue lo primero que grito al entrar al aula. Inmediatamente todos obedecieron. El señor Berty tenia reputación de estricto y no era broma, el trimestre pasado mando a Jessica Stanley a detención por no haberse abrochado de forma "apropiada" el escote de su remera.

-Clase , hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, por favor saluden a la señorita Alice Cullen- Giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Por donde entro una hermosa chica delgada y bajita con 1,65 de altura aproximadamente. Poseía una cara con facciones delicadas, como su nariz pequeña y respingona, una boca fina y bien deliñada con brillo labial. Tenia el cabello negro intenso, corto y en puntas. Los ojos dorados escondidos entre pestañas tan negras como la noche, sin mencionar que vestía hermosas ropas de marcas caras y exclusivas. Como pantalones negros de Gucci, zapatos rojos de Jimmy Choo y una blusa blanca de seda de Prada. Parecía una pequeña duendecilla de la moda.

-Hola mi nombre es Alice, un placer – Saludo con educación y una sonrisa blanca distintiva del clan Cullen.

-La señorita Cullen acaba de llegar desde Biloxi, Mississippi. ¿Alguna pregunta para ella?

-¿Eres pariente de Edward Cullen? - Pregunto Jessica emocionadisima.

-Si, es mi primo.

"Genial otro Cullen, lo que necesito" -Pensé amargamente.

Apenas pronuncio el "si" todo el mundo empezó a hablar sin control. Muchos empezaron a sonreirle de forma exagerada , algunos hasta le hacían seña para que sentara a su lado.

-¿Donde te estas quedando? ¿o ya tienes tu casa aquí y todo?

-No, me estoy quedando con mis tíos hasta que mis padres terminen de firmar los papeles de la casa y lo demás.

-¿Donde desea sentarse señorita Cullen?

Ella le hecho una mirada a los asientos vacíos, incluyendo el mío, para luego sentarse junto a mi.

-Aquí- Sonrió.

-Vale, abrid sus carpetas, repasaremos lo dado en la clase anterior, para poner a la señorita Cullen al corriente.- Sentencio pesadamente el señor Varner ya que odiaba atrasarse con el programa de estudios.

Al terminar la clase tome mis cosas y me retire rápidamente del aula para evitar a todos los que pudiera, sobre todo a la nueva Cullen. Lo ultimo que me faltaba era que ella aprovechara para ganarse la misma reputación que el bastardo idiota de su primo.

Estaba a un par de metros de mi "lugar secreto", también conocido como la biblioteca. Era mi lugar especial porque para mi suerte los populares ni sabían que era una biblioteca. Ademas, con todo esto de la tecnología moderna, los nerds habían cambiado su lugar de reunión a la sala de informática.

En fin,estaba a unos metros de la clama, el silencio y la quietud en mi paraíso personal, donde miles de libros como la saga de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Maldad bajo el sol de Agatha Christie, Viaje al centro de la tierra o diez mil leguas de viaje submarino de Julio Verne, habían sido abandonados por los demás. Entregados por Dios para personas como yo, personas solitarias que no encajaban en ningún lugar.

Todo eso estuvo apunto de pasar, cuando sentí que una firma mano se poso decididamente sobre mi hombro derecho. Mi corazón se congelo al sentila, por lo que detuve mi cuerpo violentamente y sin moverme posee mi mirada en la mano. Al ver que la mano era fina, femenina, pequeña y tenia las uñas pintadas con esmalte rojo carmín, mis preocupación disminuyo pero no desapareció.

-Eres Bella Swan ¿No? -Pregunto una voz que había tenido presencia sobre mis odios a la primera clase del día.

-Si -Susurre sin moverme.

-Soy Alice, recién tuvimos clase de literatura juntas. -Se puso frente a mi e impidiéndome el paso mientras ponía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Si lo se. Eres la nueva Cullen – Carraspeé mirándola con desconfianza.

-La verdad preferiría que me llamaras Alice, no quiero ser conocida por mi apellido, sino por mi misma.

Eso si que era nuevo, tanto Edward como Emmett y Jasper, se habían aprovechado de las ventajas del apellido Cullen al entrar en secundaria.

-¿Y que se te ofrece? -Intente obrar una conversación con ella. Si la tenia de mi lado tal vez la gente me molestaría menos.

-Pues, tenias esto pegado en la espalda -Me mostró una hoja de papel que decía _**"Puerta delantera**_ c_**errada con llave, por favor utilizar la puerta trasera"**_ y una flecha que de seguro indico a mi trasero todo este tiempo. Pero no termino hay. Dio vuelta la hoja y decía _**"Con cariños Edward"**_.

-Maldito hijo de re mil puta. -Lo maldije arrugando el papel en un bollo con mi mano izquierda.

-Se que Edward puedo ser muy idiota , pero mi tía Esme no se merece que la insulten.- Dijo con toda la decisión del mundo en su voz.

-Lo se, tu tía es muy ...agradable, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del gilipollas de tu primo.

-Ya somos dos- Sonrío esta vez mas alegre.

-Pues gracias por decirme lo del cartel, adiós – Me despedí para seguir mi objetivo inicial.

-Espera, ¿A donde vas?

-A la biblioteca

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Por favor- Pidió esperanzada.

-Si quieres- Dude un poco en mi respuesta.

-Genial. - Dio alegres saltitos demostrando su ya muy evidente felicidad.

-Deja de saltar – Reí. La verdad es que ella era muy graciosa.

-Lo siento, es que me emocione.

Nos encaminamos a la biblioteca y cada una busco su propio libro al legar . Intente recomendarle un libro sencillo, o por lo menos no demasiado complicado, como por ejemplo el Fantasma De Caterville de Oscar Wilde o El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde pero Alice me insistió en que no era necesario. Por lo que me rendí con ella y nos terminamos sentando en un par de sillones viejos. Cuando no sentamos ella tomo su bolso y saco un libro negro con el titulo _**"Técnicas De Moda Por Ordenador". **_

Fueron unos 10 minutos muy silenciosos mientras ella leía su libro de técnicas de modas y yo continuaba con " Las crónicas de Narnia, el león la bruja y el ropero". Había empezado el libro hacia poco, pero ya lo había leído mas de la mitad y no era para menos, con un libro tan apasionante y mágico.

-Es hora – Dijo Alice guardando su libro de modas.

-¿Que?

-Ya es hora de ir a clase, ya pasaron 10 minutos -Sonrió

-No puede ser, acabo de abrir el libro- Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo bueno dura poco.

-Dime cuando lo bueno empiece

-¿Que tienes ahora? -Pregunte mientras salíamos de la biblioteca y entrabamos al pasillo .

-Francés, ¿Y vos?

-Dibujo -Me amargue

-¿Por que pones esa cara? Es mas divertido dibujar que aprender a contar en francés – Intento subirme el animo.

-No me importaría tener chino mandarín, siempre y cuando no tuviera que aguantarme a Edward Cullen.

-Vamos, se que es muy capullo, pero no es tan tan malo, es que tienes que conocerlo cuando no esta como loco. Ademas es solo una clase de una hora y veinte minutos.

-Es que no es solo una clase. Si fuera solo eso me lo aguantaría – Me confesé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuantas clases tienen juntos?

-Literatura, dibujo, biología, francés y química.

-Lo ves unas cuantas veces a la semana ¿eh?

-Si, para mi desgracia si.

-Bueno tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a clase y darle una mala imagen mía a la profesora o profesor de francés.

-Si, no es lindo llevarse mal con la señora Greene.

-Nos vemos en el próximo recreo – Se despidió con la mano para irse de forma saltarina hacia el aula de francés.

Me di la vuelta resignada mientras caminaba para el aula de arte. Esa aula era especial, todos los pupitres estaba organizados en un solo semicírculo para cuando tuviéramos que copiar una escultura, a un modelo o una pintura que trajera el profesor.

Fui una de las ultimas en llegar ya que solo quedaban 3 asientos libres. La mayoría estaba hablando de no se que idiota fiesta.

Me senté en el pupitre mas alejada de todos y espere a que el profesor llegara. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, cuando el ser mas fétido del universo se sentó en el pupitre de mi lado.

-Ya no llevas el cartel. -Me sonrió este dejando su mochila en el piso, pegada a las barras metálicas que sostenían el pupitre.

Al escuchar su horrenda voz tome mi bolso y pare, todo en una mirada, buscan por otro pupitre, pero todos estaban ocupados, por lo que me resigne y me volví a sentar en el mio.

-No

-No te enojes, es solo una bromita.

-Si una bromita, de las miles e idiotas "bromitas" que me juegas al día.

-Exacto

-¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer con tu patética vida Edward? - Pregunte ya cansada de su actitud infantil.

-Es que este un pueblo muy pequeño, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí – Dijo como si nada

-Pues buscate algo mas que hacer

-¿Algo mas divertido que molestarte? - Pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

-NO, ALGO MAS DIVERTIDO QUE JODERME LA PUTA VIDA TODO LOS REMILGADOS DIAS- Le grite enojada.

-Tampoco es para tanto – Dijo con los ojos abiertos y voz débil

-SI QUE LO ESO GILIPOLLAS IDIOTA. NO PUEDO PASAR UN DIA, UN DIA, SIN QUE O TUAS MALDITOS AMIGOS ME DIGAN ALGO, ME TIREN ALGO O ME RIDICULICEN.-Respire pesadamente luego de gritarle todas las verdades en la cara.

Todos estaban en silencio, incluso pude notar que el profesor estaba petrificado, al lado del marco de la puerta. Tome mis cosas, y rápidamente me acerque al profesor.

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco ¿Me permitiría salir un momento? -Me pregunte aferrando mi bolso a mi pecho y mirando el suelo.

-Si, por supuesto señorita Swan.

-Gracias señor Berty – Agradecí antes de salir del salón, y salir automáticamente de la escuela.

Fui a la parada de autobuses y estuve hay un tiempo hasta que tome el primero que vino. Me senté en un asiento al lado de una ventana. Y me deje volar mientras miraba el paisaje. No se cuanto tiempo pase allí, pero debía de haber sido un buen rato ya que el conductor tuvo que llamarme la atención.

-¿Señorita?

-¿Si? -pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos y mirándolo a la cara.

-Le recomiendo que se baje aquí, mi ultima para es a 10 kilómetros después de salir del pueblo.

-Vale gracias.

-De nada.

Me baje justo en frente de la tienda deportiva de los Newton , al lado del supermercado chino. Luego de eso no había nada mas que un estacionamiento y un par de locales mas. Estaba a punto de caminar para el centro del pueblo cuando escuche que una voz desconocida decía mi nombre una y otra vez, como si me llamara.

-Bella.

Me di vuelta y vi a un muchacho musculoso , alto y moreno llamándome, mientras caminaba hacia mi y me saludaba con su mano. No entendía porque hacia eso, yo no conocía a ningún chico parecido a el...a menos que...

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? -Pregunte cuando el estuvo frente ami.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes. - Sonrió mostrándome sus relucientes dientes blancos.

-No puede ser- susurre abrazándole.

-Si que puede- me correspondió el abrazo

-Dios mio,mirate estas enorme.

-Mirate tu, por fin eres una chica.

-Siempre fui una chica tonto, pero tu solías ser un pequeñito moreno. No un fortachon morocho.

-Y tu solías ser una niña con el pelo bien peinado y toda la cara llena de pecas. No una mujer alta y delgada.

-Si no te imaginas como me siguen las agencias de modelaje.

-Si claro, ¿Que haces fuera de clases?

-Pues es que...

-No importa, te entiendo. Todos necesitamos un día libre de ves en cuando.

-Si, exactamente.

-Como sea, vamos a tomar algo a un bar.

-Si

Fuimos en su moto a una cafetería no muy lejana de hay. Entremos y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos. La camarera , una mujer de unos 40 años, delgada y con un uniforme rosa viejo, no tardo en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y tomarnos la orden.

-¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Arizona con tu mama y tus hermanas. Si lo que sucede es que me vine a vivir con papa, porque Rachel empezó la universidad en Stanford, con una beca. Mientras que Rebecca empezó la universidad hay en Phoenix y de paso se caso con un surfista idiota que va a la escuela con ella. Entonces mama decidió que debíamos mudarnos con ellos. Y resulto que el idiota y yo no nos llevábamos bien, asique mi única opción era venir aquí a vivir con mi papa.

-Espero que tu tengas mas suerte que yo en este lugar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi vida a aquí no se parece en nada a mi vida en Phoenix. - Me confesé un poco triste

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Pues para empezar, mis padres ya no son mis padres. Pasaron de ser padres a ser el tipico sueño americano.

-Mierda

-Y no termina hay. En la secundaria de Forks todos los alumnos son unos idiotas. Se la pasan haciendo bromas, llamando cosas, en fin todos y cada uno se dedica a hacer de mi vida un infierno.

-¿Les hiciste algo malo?

-No , fue as desde el primer día que llegue aquí.

-Lamento decir esto, pero que suerte que mi padre me haya inscrito en la escuela de la reserva. - Se alivio el mismo.

-Tienes suerte.

-Si

-Disculpen, aquí les traigo sus cafés.

-Gracias- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo antes de que la camarera sonriera y se fuera.

-¿Como lo soportas? Suena como un asco de vida.

-Es un asco de vida, ademas no lo soporto siempre. Hoy por ejemplo me escape de clase, porque Edward no dejaba de molestarme.

-¿Quien es Edward? - Le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Es el idiota mas grande del planeta, el cretino mas creído del universo el -Pero Jake no me dejo continuar

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, pero ¿Que cosa tan mala te hizo para que te escaparas de clase?

-Primero hoy me pego un cartel de papel en la espalda que decía _**"Puerta delantera**_ c_**errada con llave, por favor utilizar la puerta trasera"**_, estuve con eso pegado en mi espalda durante mas de una hora. Y luego en clase de de dibujo se me acerco como si nada, para decirme que no eras que una "bromita". Hay explote y le solté todo en la cara.

Jake no dijo nada solo empezó a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? Es solo que no te imagino a ti gritándole a un tipo todas groserías justo en medio de un aula llena, y mas con un profesor cerca.

-Pues creelo por que paso -Empece a beber mi café.

-Bella- Escuche la voz de Alice.

-Alice ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a tomar algo, ¿Por que te fuiste de la escuela? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Tuve un pequeño problemas.

-Se lo que paso hoy en tu clase de dibujo, pero cuando no apareciste todos preguntaban donde estabas, creí que te había pasado algo.

-Lo siento, pero no soporte mas, tenia que salir .

-Vale ¿Quien es tu amigo? ¿O es tu novio? -Alice cambio su cara de preocupación a una de duendecilla picara.

-No, no es mi novio, es mi amigo.

-Jake , un placer – Este se levanto y le dio su mano a Alice

-Lo mismo digo – Le correspondió ella.

-¿Viniste sola?

-Pues... no ,la verdad es que- Pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Isabella ¿Por que te fuiste? -Pregunto un Edward visiblemente ¿preocupado?

-Nos vemos mañana Alice

-Isabella en serio, lamento lo de hoy.

-Vamos Jake -Ignore a Edward.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos en la moto de Jake. Ya serian las cinco de la tarde cuando me dejo al frente de mi casa.

-¿Tienes celular Jake?

-Si, ven te anoto el numero- Me anoto su numero en una hoja de mi carpeta de francés.

-Nos vemos – Le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a mi casa.

Donde me encontré a todas las amigas de Renée. Estaba saliendo cuando una por una depositaron un beso en mi mejilla izquierda, dejándome marcas de labiales rosas y rojos. La ultima fue la señora Cullen. Quien ademas de dejarme un beso en la mejilla me tomo de las manos y me sonrió antes de hablar.

-Por fin nos conocemos Bella, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Si, a mi también me han comentado mucho acerca de usted.

Era verdad, cuando llegamos Renee no hacia otra cosa que hablar de Esme Cullen, parecía que esa mujer se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

-Te quiero dar esto antes de que me olvide, es que ya sabes la edad afecta la cabeza – Bromee buscando en su bolso un sobre negro , con letras rojas y el dibujo de una calabaza en el medio del frente del sobre.

-Ten, aquí esta tu invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de mañana

-¿Fiesta de Halloween?

-Si , este año mi marido y yo permitimos que nuestros hijos celebren una fiesta de Halloween para toda la secundaria de Forks en nuestra casa.

-Que bien.

-Si ¿Iras cierto? Edward esta muy emocionado con esto, pero es tan tímido que me pidió que te entregara tu invitación.

¿Edward Cullen tímido? Estaba claro que esta mujer no tenia idea de quier era su hijo menor. Solo estaba claro que Edward aprovecharía para hacerme una broma.

Esta es mi oportunidad de devolverle la broma a Edward Cullen -Pensé

-Claro que iré señora Cullen , no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

-Me alegro de saber eso. Nos vemos – Se despidió y salio por la puerta seguida por su escuadrón.

-Isabella debes hablar – Sentencio Renee cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-¿Que sucede? -Me deje caer en el sofá.

-Me llamaron hoy, en medio de la reunión en la casa de Esme, para decirme que mi hija se habia escapado de clases en el segundo periodo.

-Mira, se que estuvo mal. Es que de verdad necesitaba un receso

-¿Y ese receso no podía esperar hasta que salieras de la escuela?

-Vamos, se que estuvo mal pero es la primera y ultima vez que haré esto, ademas ¿Cuantas veces los hiciste tu cuando tenias mi edad? ¿20? ¿30? Perdí la cuenta luego de la mitad de tu primer año de escuela.

-Vale..que se la ultima, y esto no saldrá de aquí, recuerda que tenemos que proteger nuestra imagen familiar.

-Como digas.

Espere a que se fuera y tome su agenda de su bolso para luego corre a mi cuarto y marcar el numero de la casa de los Cullen

-¿Hola? -Pregunto una voz desconocida. De seguro era el señor Cullen

-Hola ¿Se encuentra Alice? Habla una amiga.

-Un momento

-¿Hola?

-Hola Alice, soy Bella

-Hola ¿La tía Esme te entrego tu invitación a la fiesta?

-Si, veras no tengo ningún disfraz asique quería saber si me acompañas a comparar uno, mañana después de la escuela.

-Claro sera genial.

-Una cosa mas se que es grosero de mi parte , pero ¿Podrías conseguirme otra invitación para mi amigo Jake?

-No hay problema. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos- Corte rápidamente y marque el numero de Jake, en el teléfono de mi cuarto.

-¿Jake?

-Si, ¿Quien habla?

-Soy Bella, necesito que compres un par de cosas para mi.

-¿Como que?

-Dos cuerdas buenas, un pedazo largo y ancho de seda negra, la mas oscura que puedas conseguir, pintura y una cámara digital. No te preocupes mañana te la pagare.

-Vale, ¿Cuando nos vemos?

-A eso de las ocho de la noche mañana en una casa a unos 10 kilómetros del pueblo.

-¿Que estas planeando?

-Vos haceme caso, y ve disfrazado.

-Estar en este pueblo te afecto Bella.

-Adiós Jake.

Al día siguiente parecía que todos habían olvidado lo que había pasad en la clase de dibujo del lunes. Se comportaron normal, incluso parecía que ponían mas empeño en humillarme. Sobretodo Edward que después de disculparse unas tres veces mas en la clase de literatura, me había tirado un pesado fresco a la cara en la hora del almuerzo.

Ya a las cuatro Alice y yo estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, en una tienda muy popular de disfraces

-Bella ¿Que tal este?

-Alice, es el décimo disfraz de vampiro que me muestras.

-Es que te verías genial de vampiresa sexy -Dijo haciendo un movimiento sexy con el vestido.

-Alice, no veo a mi misma como vampireza sexy -Me di vuelta para encontrarme con un maniquí que llevaba puesto un vestido corto, rojo, bien trabajado con encaje negro y un sombrero a juego.

-Pensadolo mejor Alice, tienes razón quiero ir de vampiro, pero buscame algo menos demostrativo

-Ok, espera aquí. - Dijo seria apuntadme con el dedo antes de salir corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Rápidamente me acerque a una de las vendedores y compre el vestido antes de que Alice lo notara.

-¿Que tal este?-Me mostró un vestido negro, largo con mangas campana en las muñecas y capucha incluida.

-Si ese es perfecto -Le sonreí

-Genial , ahora vayamos por el mio

No se cuanto tardamos en encontrar el disfraz de Alice,según ella. Algunos eran muy reveladores, otros muy tapados, muy clásicos, muy extraños, muy comunes , muy raros. Estaba a punto de irme al carajo, cuando por fin en una pequeña tienda en el tercer piso del centro comercial . Alice hayo un disfraz un poco atrevido para mi gusto. Consistía en una malla de color celeste con lentejuelas resplandecientes del mismo color. Y una pequeña falda hecha de tela blanca semi transparente en pedazos en forma de hojas de árbol, una encima la otra.

-Por fin, fue duro pero valió la pena – Dijo Alice cuando por fin salimos del local.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Oh no, es que quede con mi mama para que me viniera a buscar.

-OK, nos vemos esta noche. -Se despidió

Yo me pase el resto de la tarde buscando maquillaje oscuro para tapar mi rostro y una peluca rubia, lo mas largar posible. Todo lo necesario para no parecer yo en lo mas mínimo. Termine las compras y tome el bus de regreso a mi casa.

Ya a las ocho de la noche Jake y yo nos encontramos en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen. Pero no eramos los únicos allí, también había muchos otros que intentaban colarse, pero había un par de guardias que les impedían su objetivo.

-Hola

-Hola

-Jake, soy yo.

-¿Bella?

-Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes.

-¿Que te ha pasado? Estas... estas... rubia

-Es Halloween, solo me disfrace

-Y que disfraz

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Lo estas mirando

-Eso no es un disfraz, solo estas descamisado y con unos baqueros rotos.

-Soy un hombre lobo, joder. ¿Es que ya no tienes imaginación?

-Si no tuviera imaginación esta broma no se me hubiera ocurrido

-¿Como haremos para entrar?

-De eso me encargo yo, tu sígueme.

Jake y yo logramos pasar entre esa muchedumbre de gente y les entregamos nuestras invitaciones a los guardias.

-Bien ¿Cual es el plan?

-Quedate cerca, pero sin que los demás noten que estas conmigo. Cuando te necesite te mandare una señal con la mano.

Me mezcle entre lo demás, algunos chicos intentaban hablar conmigo, pero yo solo los mandaba a la mierdas.

No me fui difícil encontrar a Edward, ya que como siempre, una enorme multitud , sobre todo chicas, lo rodeaba. Lo difícil fue colarme entre la multitud y lo raro fue encontrármelo disfrazado de vampiro con una camisa algo rota, manchada con un poco de pintura roja, esta misma haciendo presencia en sus comisuras. .

-Hola muñeco ¿truco o trato? - Detuve a Edward con una de mis manos en su pecho ignorando a las de mas que me decían groserías por acercarme a el sin hacer fila.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quien eres?- Nos aparto de la multitud y nos llevo a un rincón mas o menos vació

-Soy la hija de una amiga de tu mama.

-Ahh, vale. Perdona estas muy guapa, pero estoy esperando a alguien asique.

-¿Estas esperando a Swan?

-¿Conoces a Bella? -Pregunto interesado

-Un poco, tal vez si juegas a truco o trato conmigo te hable un poco de ella.

Me evaluó con la viste de arriaba a abajo antes de responder. Con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Dale.

-¿Hay alguna habitación privada donde tu y yo podamos hablar a solas?

-Ven conmigo – Me tomo de la mano.

Subimos las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso de la casa, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Jake me siguió sin tener yo que decirle algo.

-Y ¿A que quieres? ¿Truco o trato?- Me pregunto

-La verdad es que soy una adicta al trato.

-¿En serio?

-Si, hagamos esto, tu me dejas excitarte pero a mi estilo, y mientras yo te cuento cosas de Bella.

-Me parece justo.

-Acuéstate, yo me haré cargo de resto -Le indique para que se tumbara en la cama matrimonial.

Abrí un segundo la puerta e inmediatamente Jake me paso la bolsa con las cosas que le había pedido.

-Primero te tapare los ojos, es mas excitante si no sabes que esta pasando -Le ate el pedazo de seda negra a la cara y mas específicamente sobre los ojos.

-Bella odia las rosas rojas, dice que parecen ensangrientas.- Le dije mientras le ataba las muñecas a la cama.

-¿Entonces cuales son sus flores preferidas?

-Dije que iba a decirte cosas sobre ella, no a contar su vida. -Respondí para hacer o mismo con sus tobillos.

-Vale.

-Ama los pasteles grandes y coloridos, como los de su mama.- Mencione bajando el cierre del pantalón.

-Detesta con toda su alma el chocolate. - Le baje los pantalones hasta las rodillas para encontrarme con una ajustado calzoncillo negro que le marcaba un gran bulto.

-Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, odia los libros.

-¿Estas segura? Porque noto que lee mucho.

-También gusta de un chico- Le susurre al oído mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

-¿De que chico? -Pregunto con vos severa.

-De uno rubio. - Le respondí mientras escribía con pintura sobre su abdomen _**" Oferta especial : ME METES DOS PIJAS AL PRECIO DE UNA." **_y una flecha indicando para abajo de abdomen.

-¿Como se llama?

-Lo lamento esa es una historia que quedara para otro día -Le saque un par de fotos

-¿Espera que es ese ruido? -Pregunto desesperado al oír el ruido del flash de la cámara.

-Adiós guapo- Me despedí riendo antes de cerrar la puerta y con la poca pintura que me quedaba escribir _**"NO MOLESTAR" **_

-¿Que le has hecho? -Pregunto Jake sonriente

-Ya lo veras, ahora apurate tenemos que irnos.

Ya en mi casa Jake y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

-Oh, por dios, se nota que le odias -Rió fuerte al ver las fotos en mi computadora.

-Si ¿Verdad?

-¿Ahora que?

-Las imprimimos y las pegamos en toda la escuela -Sonreí picara antes de apretar el botón rojo de la impresora.

-Bella no se que conjuro o maldición tienes encima pero me encanta- Sonrió tomando las impresiones.

Cuando nos quedamos sin hojas, nos montamos en la moto de Jake y fuimos para la escuela. Remodelamos todo el interior de la escuela con la humillante foto de Edward. No hubo un solo salón o pasillo que no tuviera esa foto. Incluso la cafetería estaba inundad con esa imagen. Al terminar nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Ya en mi casa tome una ducha, la cena y me fui a dormir como la niña buena que no era.

Al día siguiente me comporte como si nada. Me levante, desayune y mis padres ni enterados. Lo único diferente era mis increíbles ánimos de ir a la escuela. Pero no era tonta por lo que cuando llegue lo disimulo.

Al llegar hay, me encontré con miles de chico riendo y miles de chicas preocupas y algunas hasta llorando porque su Eddy se había pasado al otro equipo.

-Buena broma, pero esto no se ha terminado "brujita" -Sentencio Edward antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir de hay.

-Ya lo veremos- Sonreí de forma picara.

_**Este es mi primer fic de concurso, espero que me haya salido bien y les haya gustado. Por favor no duden en dejarme sus comentarios. **_


	2. Voten

Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber sacado el cap 2 , pero aquí les explico. Resulta que la segunda parte que se podía agregar no era un cap, si no una nota pidiendo que votaran por el fic si les había gustado. La cual aquí les dejo:

"_**Si les gusta el fic ir a Happy Halloween Contest Y VOTEN POR MI FIC. GRACIAS."**_

_**Importante: **_Para quien le haya gustado el fic, si gano tal vez me plantee hacerlo historia. ¿Quien sabe?. En fin, lamento los mal entendidos , por favor discúlpenme.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué historias quieres que continúe? Vota por tus tres favoritas**

1 Chantaje

25 » 18%

2 Atrapada

22 » 16%

3 acosada por un amor peligroso

17 » 12%

4 ¿Por qué yo?

12 » 9%

5 Mi anorexia, ¿solo mi problema?

11 » 8%

6 El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumisa

10 » 7%

7 Iglesia Del Amanecer

10 » 7%

8 Embarazo secreto

9 » 6%

9 La chica de la peluca

5 » 3%

10 Le Maître de la Douleur

5 » 3%

11 Bromas de Halloween

3 » 2%

12 Mi niña tras las rejas

2 » 1%

13 Sucia y Perversa Navidad

2 » 1%


End file.
